Dream Come True
by Estella Greenhand
Summary: Lessien has been wondering why she has always wanted to join the Fellowship, one day while taking a walk in the forest she found an answer.


**Dream Come True  
by: Estella Greenhand**

Ever since I was a child I wanted to be part of the Fellowship, I don't know why but wanted to, I know that I could die out there, but I wanted to join badly...

I was riding my horse, we were in Lorien, I was thinking of returning, to spend a day of peace and quiet and I want to return for my love, when I was there we spent a time together, talking and everything, I was daydreaming when I felt a sharp pain in my face, I banged to a tree...

When I woke up I felt something, I can see that the place I was on was the same place I've been before, so I quickly ran inside I saw the fellowship and Haldir in front of them, why is he pointing arrows to them, it feels like time has come back, would I be glad? would I be sad? What is this feeling,this sensation that has been tingling my heart for a long time since I've arrived. I quickly ran into Haldir he greeted me, he called my name, he shouted "Lessien" I looked at him, but something that happened that shouldn't have, instead on leading them to Caras Galdhon he ordered Rumil and Orophin to lead them, he touched my hand and held it tightly he ran and I followed not knowing why, I asked him where he's taking me he, didn't answered so I loosen my hold to him,"Just tell me where are you taking me?",he smiled and answered "To the Mountain" I asked myself "why would we go to the Mountain?" but my question remained unanswered until we reached the highest part of the mountain, I saw a number of lights forming some words, I read it and it says "Will you Marry Me?" I was shocked so I took a step backward, I only knew Haldir for a couple of days, he hasn't told me of his feelings, he's strange I don't know this person in front of me, so I asked him "Who are you?" and he frowned "Don't you know me? I'm Haldir..." he replied and moved my hair that is covering my face, " But we just met..." I continued "But don't you remember me?" he asked and I shook my head and he kissed me and said "remember that?" he asked me but I shook my head "Well... if you don't, let's set marriage thing aside... I'm going to help you remember, okay?" he asked me I didn't know why but I nodded.

We were walking in the forest, he showed me the place where we first met, he asked me if I remembered this place and I nodded so he quickly jumped up and lifted me, we were now sitting together in a branch just like what we did long ago, he asked me if I remembered sitting here with him and I nodded, I think he is a different Haldir, maybe he's not the one I had feelings for, I quickly jumped down but he called for my name "Lessien!" I never turned around,I continued walking, why had this happen? why did melleth change? why is he so different?, I had this question on my head when I bumped to Haldir I told him to go away but he followed me, I pretended that I am not seeing him, maybe he grew tired he held my hands and asked why am I doing this? Why can't remember him? I had the same question, I don't know why but he kissed me again, I guess he shared his thoughts with me, while he is kissing me it brought back memories, memories that are yet to happen, and I asked myself, is this really the past or is this the future, I love Haldir I have always been, so I told him to tell me everything, so he led me to his talan and explained everything, after that conversation all of my question has been answered and where I am now is the future and a bit from the past...

I wanted to hug him and kiss him, but I simply cannot, this is a different Haldir ao I explained to him what had happened to me, after my story he embraced me, he said he's sorry for rushing me so I gently touched his face and told him it's alright, I kissed him he groaned of shock he hugged me and told me he would wait forever for me and after that we got out of his talan it took him weeks to finally finish he then told me if we can get married now but I shook my head, I wanted to marry him but I wanted to spend time with him, you know not being a wedded couple but as a very close friend, he nodded his head, I knew he would understand, so he kissed me goodbye and returned to his duty in the borders but before he could leave I kissed him back and smiled...

So that's why I wanted to join the Fellowship, it's because I'll find my true love here...

The End!

* * *

_**Just something I whipped up...  
**__**I was sleepy when I made that so not the best**_

_**And by the way... guys I will be posting the updates to my love story every evening here...**_

_**And that means it's morning in your place...**_

_**Just get tired doing it every morning so that you can read it at night...**_

_**-Estella Greenhand**_


End file.
